Summer Night
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: Completa RLHP AU.Estamos en una dimensión donde los werewolf tienen todos sus derechos y en cierto modo tienen mas privilegios que los demás. Todos quieren estar relacionados con ellos. Remus no quiere casarse con alguien que este tras su posición soc
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaime**r: todo de Rowling.

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi/slash, creo que un poquitín de Dom/Sum, pero no mucho. ¿Un poquitin de humor? Creo que es todo.

**Sumario:** Estamos en una dimensión donde los werewolf tienen todos sus derechos y en cierto modo tienen mas privilegios que los demás. Todos quieren estar relacionados con ellos. Remus no quiere casarse con alguien que este tras su posición social y, siendo un aventurero decide no atarse a nadie; claro, eso es hasta que conoce a Harry a quien nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer... hasta ahora.

**Parejas:** HP/RL, JP/LE (Het), SS/SB, RW/HG (het)

**Clasificación: ** PG-13, aunque habra algo de lemmon al final,.

**Notas adicionales:** Esto es un One shot. Espero les guste. He estado tratando de ampliar mi colección de Harry/Remus. Tengo varios planeados. Hay otro en el que Harry viaja al pasado para quedarse allí definitivamente. Aunque no he podido decidirme si voy a emparejar a Harry con Remus, Severus, Lucius o Sirius. Espero me den su opinión.

**Otra nota: ** La idea del fic no es mía realmente, esto pertenece al F-Q-F mortal moon, HarryxRemus; pero desde que leí la idea me encantó, así que aquí la tienen.

****

****

**Summer Night: Parte I**

****

Harry se volvió a mirar al espejo por lo que parecía sería la milésima vez. En cada ocasión se encontraba con alguna imperfección, algo que el no deseaba en su persona, al menos no esa noche. Muchos se preguntaran el porque y es que esta noche era muy especial para el joven, ya que él cumpliría 16 años. Además por primera vez en años volvería a su hogar, y es que aunque adorara el colegio al que iba, en el que pasaba gran parte del tiempo con sus abuelos y bisabuelo (Minerva, Tom y Albus respectivamente), el extrañaba a sus padres y padrino, apesar de que estos le visitaban constantemente.

Volvió a mirar el traje que llevaría esa noche, por primera vez en su vida usaba cuero, aunque este era artificial ya que no soportaba el olor del natural. Cuando se lo puso por primera vez, notó que era un poco incómodo aunque no podía negar que hacía maravillas con su cuerpo. Había sido un regalo de Padfoot, quien usaría un atuendo similar. El joven no podía quejarse, durante el día lo había pasado fabulósamente y no solo él.

Ese día era tambien especial para sus padres, ya que un amigo muy querido vendría después de casi un año sin verlo y con quien solo tenían contacto a traves de lechuzas y a veces ni eso. Y él no era solo un gran amigo, también era un licántropo.

Harry se moría por conocerlo, había escuchado mucho sobre los hombres-lobos, pero nunca había conocido o visto a uno antes. La comunidad magica les apreciaba mucho, incluso mas que a la comunidad veela, y es que los werewolf tenían mucho que ofrecer.

Su fuerte estaba principalmente en su habilidad como cazadores, siendo los seres mas temidos por criaturas malévolas. Ellos también fueron los que ayudaron a formar un pacto de paz con las criaturas oscuras y una gran fuerza al pelear contra los magos oscuros que buscaban traer caos y terror sobre la tiera. En resumen, gracias a ellos la comunidad magica ahora se encontraba en paz.

Segun las historias que su padrino le contó, cuando ellos iniciaron su educación en Hogwarts, los chicos no tenían ni la mas remota idea de que Remus era un hombre-lobo (ya que Remus ocultaba los característicos ojos dorados de su raza).

Según Sirius, Remus no deseaba comentarlo, ya que no quería que se hicieran amigos de él por ser quien él era. Sin embargo, sus excusas para desaparecer una vez al mes, la noche de luna llena, se estaban haciendo cada vez menos creíbles. Sobretodo para los dos chicos, que no solo eran sus mejores amigos, pero compañeros de habitación.

La primera vez que ellos vieron transformar a Remus fue maravilloso. Poco a poco, el chico dejaba su forma humana, para transformarse en un lobo casi como si fuese un animago. La unica diferencia es que el chico podía comunicarse atravez de la mente y utilizar un poco de su magia. Ese fue su primer incentivo para convertirse en animagos. En uno de sus tantos entrenamientos, Lilly los había atrapado y exigió ser incluida en el circulo o triangulo; así los cuatro se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

Harry volvió de su ensueño para encontrarse mirando a unos ojos identicos a los suyos. Su mama parecía haberlo estado llamando desde hace rato, visto su ceñido entrecejo y las lineas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos. Tomó a su madre entre sus brazos y le dio varias vueltas en el aire, antes de dejarla sobre el suelo de nuevo.

Esa noche sería espectacular. Tío Severus vendría a visitarlo, su querida amiga Hermione y sus amigos Draco y Ron también vendrían, junto a algunos otros compañeros. La noche se pintaba inolvidable. Y en efecto así sería...

Remus miraba a su alrededor algo aburrido. No hacía mucho había llegado a la casa familiar para cambiarse antes de ir a visitar a sus amigos. Por su grave error, ahora tenía que sentarse a escuchar el barbullo que hacía su mamá, ya que según ella, su hijo no la visitaba tanto como debiera, prefiriendo estar a la interperie buscando peligros innecesarios, cuando podría estar feliz y contento con su adorada familia.

Pero es que a Remus no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar. Su vida era explorar por nuevos lugares, principalmente magicos, buscar viejos y olvidados libros, pergaminos y objetos que le llevarían a inventar nuevos hechizos o realizar algun invento. El gustaba del conocimiento, no de estar en una gran casa lujosa, asistiendo a fiestas sin sentido y haciendo platica superficial. Si era sincero era las cosas que mas odiaba.

Y para rematar, su madre quería que se casara y diera un heredero. Y como ella sabía de sus inclinaciones sexuales, había buscado medios para que esto pudiese ser realizado. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era una poción y una mujer dispuesta a cargar el bebe. Con las diferentes cuerdas que ellos tenían en el ministerio, ellos conseguían la candidata, la joven simplemente lo cargaría, se le pagaría y luego se le cambiarían las memorias.

Todo perfectamente planeado. Con excepción de que Remus no quería estar atado. La gran mayoría de jovenes (y es que Remus gustaba de hombres mas jovenes que él) eran de cabeza vacía, no gustaban de la aventura o simplemente estaban tras de su dinero y posición social. Y si a esto se le sumaba que hasta ahora su instinto para clamar a su pareja no se había despertado, las posibilidades de Remus casado eran casi nulas.

Después de escuchar la obra dramática que su madre le había montado, fue a su habitación a arreglarse. Ya iba lo suficientemente tarde como para perder mas tiempo.

Harry miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al misterioso invitado. Sus padres solo le dieron una vaga descripción. 'Tal vez no pudo venir' fueron los pensamientos del joven.

Soltó un suspiro volvió a mirar a su alrededor, en una de las esquinas se encontraban sus abuelos y bisabuelo conspirando. Papa Albbie y Abu Tommie estarían planeando fechorías para el nuevo curso escolar, que normalmente estaban dirigidas a él, tales como la obra de teatro el año pasado en donde la mayoría de chicos tuvieron que actuar como chica y ponerse un vestido increíblemente rosa (.).

Mientras tanto, Abu Minnie estaría tratando de disuadirlos y convencerles que le dieran aun mas clases avanzadas a su querido bis/nieto, en vez de buscas tontas excusas para darle tiempo libre a todos los chicos/as del colegio. En parte sería exitosa, aunque eso no quería decir que los dos viejos no llevarían a cabo su plan.

Y es que Harry había empezado su entrenamiento a los diez, a los trece ya era mas poderoso que cualquier chico en séptimo año (claro que él no lo demostraba, principalmente por su apariencia que aunque masculina era algo delicada). A los 16 era capaz de desafiar a sus padres y padrino y ganarles, y podía darles una buena pelea a Albbie y Tommie. Todo esto para que Harry pudiese cumplir su anhelado sueño.

Harry siempre había deseado con conocer tierras lejanas y explorar en busca de objetos perdidos. El joven adoraba sentir su magia, aunque tampoco la usaba en exceso. Aun recordaba como Papa Albbie le había dicho que normalmente los _pureblood_ se vuelven tan dependientes de la magia que cierran sus ojos a lo demás, sin encontrar el placer de hacer las cosas por ellos mismos. Y Harry siempre seguía el consejo de sus abuelos.

Abu Tommie por otro lado le había enseñado el poder de las artes oscuras y como no se debía temerle. No por usarlas te convertías en una mala persona, ya que el bien y el mal esta en la intencion de la magia.

Harry sonrió pensando en su familia, era extraña, todos con diferentes grados de demencia (_Albus a la cabeza, seguido muuuy de cerca por Tom y debatiendose el tercer lugar estaban Paddy y Papa-Jamie_).

Justo en ese momento, sus amigos hicieron aparición. Ron y Hermione venían tomados de la mano, mientras que Draco observaba nerviosamente a todos lados. Se encaminó para encontrarse con ellos. Y en un dos por tres, los cuatro se encontraban en la terraza hablando de Quiddicth, tareas, nuevos hechizos.

Todos ellos sabían el porque Harry regresaba ese año a casa, y es que el joven no los acompañaría mas en el colegio, durante los siguientes dos años, Harry saldría a recorrer el mundo con... bueno, aun no estaba decidido, pero el puesto estaba siendo peleado por Sirius y Peter. (_N/A: No me agrada mucho Peter, pero esto es un AU, así que Peter va a ser tan bueno como la miel, buen amigo de la familia y protegido de Tom ._).

Draco interrumpió su línea de pensamientos, se veía algo nervioso y sonrojado. Ron trataba de esconder en vano una sonrisa engreída y Hermione se mordía los labios para que no escaparan sus risitas. Harry levantó una ceja, mientras una sonrisa burlona se hacía lugar en su rostro.

-¿Es lo que pienso que es?- Ron y Hermione asintieron, mientras a Draco se le subían mas los colores- Bueno, pues yo no me opogo- dijo con burla.

-Ya sabes que tu no eres mi tipo- dijo Draco fervientemente. El no quería tener que cumplir con su castigo al haber perdido una apuesta con Ron, pero por su honor tenía que hacerlo.

-Oh, vamos, que remilgado eres. Además, ¿a quien no le gustaría salir con alguien como yo?- dijo Harry.

-Bájate de la nuve, cielo- dijo Draco siguiendole el juego- Si mi padre me ve, me mata- suspiró.

-Pero si Lucius no es capaz de ponerte un dedo encima, ahora Cissa...-

-Gracias por los ánimos- fue la respuesta furiosa. Y era verdad, Lucius siempre había tenido un punto débil en Draco, así que Narcissa era la encargada de educarlo y ver que fuera por el camino correcto.

-Ahora recuerda actuar como un buen novio y sacarme a bailar-

-Ya sabía que me lo ibas a pedir. No se ni siquiera porque Hermione decidió enseñarte. Desde que aprendiste nadie te saca de la pista-

-No puedes negar que es divertido- dijo Harry entusiasmado.

-Si, claro- fue la respuesta irónica. Bailaron por cerca de dos horas, hasta que el joven Malfoy tuvo suficiente.

-Me voy a sentar, si quieres, vete a uno de los balcones y baila tu solo, pero recuerda que no puedes bailar con nadie mas-

-Oh, mi posesivo novio-

-Tu lo has dicho. Hay que cuidar el terreno- no había terminado de decir esto cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Miró a Harry quien estaba riendo y le susurró.

-Vamos, Dray, yo que tu sería mas amable conmigo, ya que si lo deseo te saco de tu miseria, diciéndole a Ron que cumpliste con tu castigo como debía ser; pero si no, te va a tocar repetir el día con alguien menos paciente y tal vez esa persona ni siquiera es gay-

Ante esto, Draco puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado e hizo un mohín. Harry solo puso sus ojos en blanco, antes de irse a uno de los balcones. Tal vez se pondría a bailar solo un rato, claro, hasta que su nuevo 'novio' hubiese descansado...

* * *

Remus se encontraba en una de las terrazas hablando amenamente con sus queridos amigos. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no los veía y en verdad ansiaba volver a los viejos tiempos, en donde hablarían de temas intrascendentales y se divertirían como nunca. El único problema es que había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Una dulce escencia que impregnaba el aire. Volvió a inspirar y allí estaba.

Suspiró, ¡Bonito lugar para encontrarse a su pareja! Maravilloso momento también. Dentro de unos cuantos días partiría a Egipto en busca de antiguos pergaminos. Iría a quedarse con Bill Weasley quien era experto en romper maldiciones y conocía posibles lugares. Su misión allí era ayudar a Weasley y traducir el pergamino, si se necesitaba. Pero ahora parecía que habría un cambio de planes o tal vez no.

Si tan solo el pudiese averiguar quien es su pareja, cuando volviera de su viaje podría empezar a conquistarle (seducirle). Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era localizarle. Luego de cerca de una hora, Remus se disculpó y empezó a buscar por todo el lugar, tratando de quedarse entre las sombras, de esa forma nadie lo reconocería.

Su nariz lo guiaba a todas partes, en algunos lugares la escencia era mas fuerte que en otros, pero estaba dispersa por todo el lugar. Estaba a punto de volverse loco. De repente, alguien dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro fuertemente, se dio la vuelta sorprendido, su varita lista para atacar.

-Moony, viejo amigo. Te veo algo tenso- Sirius empezó, burlándose.

-¡¡PAD-FOOT!!. Te he dicho mas de diez mil veces que no hagas ESO!-

-Oh! Pero es que es muy divertido. Deberías ver tu cara. Ojos inmensos, abierto por la sorpresa y tu cara aún mas palida que de costumbre-

-¡Mi cara no es pálida! Tiene un bronceado que tu envidias-

-Por favor, si es solo un poco mas oscura que la cara de Sevvie (que es abalastro!)-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Acéptalo, nunca podras tener mi hermoso color dorado de piel. Pero no te sientas mal, a alguien debe gustarle ese tono-

-Muy gracioso Padfoot. Estas celoso por que tengo mas fans que tu-

-En tus sueños. Para tu información tengo trece clubs abiertos. Solo para mi-

-Pues yo tambien tengo trece clubs, mas soy invitado de honor y soltero mas codiciado de Corazón de Bruja-

-Corrección, soltero mas deseado, hace tres años-

-Sigo manteniendo mi record-

-Ahí estas equivocado- interrumpió James- ya que un Potter ocupa ese lugar-

-¿Harry?-

-No, Yo... ¡por supuesto que Harry! A quien por cierto no veo por ningún lado, y él que tiene tantas ganas de conocerte-

-Ya aparecerá- dijo Lilly- la ultima vez que lo vi estaba bailando con Draco y ya sabes como se pone cuando entra en una pista de baile-

-Mas con Draco Malfoy- dijo Sirius maliciosamente- ¿No hacen una pareja encantadora?

-Ni se te ocurra hacer de cupido, Sirius- amenazó Lilly- dijiste lo mismo de Colin y mira como terminó todo-

-Y yo como iba a saber que Colin solo admiraba a Harry y estaba realmente enamorado de Ginny-

-Se le llama sentido común, Sirius. Algo de lo que tu, lamentablemente, careces- interrumpió Severus.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que no tengo cerebro?-

-A buena hora lo realizas, _mongrel_ (perro cruzado)- dijo Severus.

-Suficiente, no quiero peleitas de enamorados ahora- interrumpió James con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Severus solo volteó su rostro, mientras que Sirius hacía un mohín y cruzaba los brazos en pose de niño de cinco años encaprichado. A quien se le pasó la rabieta en cuando una cancion empezó a sonar y sin decir nada, tomó a Severus de la mano y se lo llevó a un lugar oscuro en la pista de baile.

Remus sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a uno de los balcones. Al estar en la salida sintió la deliciosa escencia más fuerte que nunca. Observó todo el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un hermoso angel de cabello negro. Su cuerpo moviendose al ritmo de la música. Caderas en un sensual vaivén que lo tenía hipnotizado. Casi sin darse cuenta, se acercó al joven y empezó a bailar a su ritmo, acoplándose a él.

* * *

Harry sintió una presencia a su lado. Un sensual olor a lavanda lo envolvió, acomodó su ritmo un poco para que el otro pudiese acercarse a su cuerpo; pronto sintió manos en sus caderas, que lo estrechaban contra un cuerpo fuerte. Sentía que algo se desataba en su interior, salvaje y primitivo deseo, por alguien a quien no había visto, solo sentido. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía evitarlo. Su pulso se aceleró, tiró la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando por él, por sus labios.

* * *

La cabeza de su angel se inclinó, dándole acceso a la suave y delicada piel de su cuello. No tardó en posar sus labios en ella, tenía que probarlo, saborearlo. Hacer esa piel suya. Pequeños mordiscos y lamidas sobre la piel hacían que su ángel soltara pequeños gemidos, pero ambos seguían moviendose al ritmo lento de la melodía. Su cuerpo se apretó mas al joven. Sus labios recorrieron como plumas todo el cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla.

* * *

Harry giró su cabeza al sentir labios en su rostro. Deseaba esos labios en su boca, devorándolo, estaba hambriento y sabía que solo este extraño hombre podría calmarla. Una deliciosa lengua estaba probando su labio inferior y quien era él para negarle acceso a su boca. Sin la menor resistencia, abrío sus labios a la apasionada boca. Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron para encontrarse con dorados, nublados por la pasión. Otro gemido salió de sus labios. Era su primer beso, y era maravilloso. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, mientras se volvía para darle el frente a su 'amante'. Sus brazos por voluntad propia fueron al cuello del extraño, lo que consiguió que el beso fuera mas profundo.

* * *

Almibar. Ese era el sabor de su angel. No podía tener suficiente de él. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba completo. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda del joven. Sus manos se posaron en su trasero, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, hasta que sus erecciones estaban tocándose. Ambos gimieron en el beso. Remus estaba en el cielo y no quería que nadie lo bajara. Había encontrado a su elegido, su pareja, su compañero de por vida.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en las puertas del balcón disfrutando del espectáculo y es que aunque no estuviese enamorado de Harry, eso no quería decir que lo que estaba observando no lo encendiera. Harry y el desconocido hacían una maravillosa pareja, apasionada y salvaje. Lástima que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y Harry se las iba a pagar por burlarse de él de la forma en la que lo hizo. Y un poquitín de celos para el amante desconocido vendría bien.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?- Draco gritó, poniendo su peor cara de enojo e indignación. Oh, si, esta iba a ser la representación de su vida. Otelo llevado por los celos, mata a su mejor amigo (aunque no conociera quien fuera el hombre) y a su amada...amado. '¿Cuales eran los versos? Oh, si: "_oh cuidado mi Señor con los celos, son el mounstro de los ojos verdes que se burla de la carne que lo alimenta"_. Sabias palabras de Iago' iba pensando el joven, aunque nada de esto se reflejo en su cara.

En el momento que escucharon el grito, Remus y Harry se separaron rápidamente para encontrar la fuente. Remus solo hizo un gesto de fastidio ante el chico, estaba interrumpiendo uno de sus mejores momentos y ¿por que? Tal vez era un homofóbico y no quería que su amigo estuviera con otro hombre. Tal vez era por su edad, siendo mucho mayor que el joven. Se contuvo para no resoplar, a fin de cuentas él era conocido por su apasible personalidad.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-

-Si le quitaras las manos de encima a MI novio, le estaría agradecido- Remus frunció en entrecejo. ¿con que era eso? Y el chiquillo pensaba que _él_ iba a dejar que _su_ elegido volviera con alguien de tan poca experiencia como él, quien no podría protegerlo de los peligros que había en la vida. Eso si que no, su ángel era solo suyo.

-No sé de que estas hablando, jovencito. Pero es mejor que no te metas en mi terreno- le dio su mirada feroz capaz de asustar hasta a Severus. El chico tragó saliva audiblemente, pero mantuvo su terreno.

-Suficiente. Dray, tú sabes...- Harry hizo alusión a que la apuesta solo era una apuesta.

-Tu también- dijo el otro pagado de si mismo. La apuesta había sido hecha bajo un juramento mágico. Así que ambas partes tenía que cumplir si no querían tener desastrozas consecuencias.

Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Draco, para luego suspirar y se separarse del hombre mayor. Las manos de Remus de inmediato fueron a sus caderas, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él.

-Tu eres mío- le susurró en el oído- recuérdalo.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, pero lejos de asustarlo, las palabras solo consiguieron enardecerlo. Le gustaba sentirse poseído, quería darle todo lo que podía a este ser, complacerle, amarle. Las manos del hombre dejaron el cuerpo del chico que rápidamente desapareció entre la gente de la fiesta.

Draco seguía sonriendo mientras seguía a Harry, aunque por dentro estaba temblando; ese hombre se veía calmo en el exterior, pero sus ojos brillaban con fuerza animal. Nunca había visto ojos de ese color. En ese momento la verdad lo golpeó, acababa de luchar por Harry contra un _werewolf _y por la forma en que él se comportaba, decía a todo pulmón que Harry era su elegido. 'Bueno, Draco Malfoy, me da la impresion de que acabas de embarrarla. Si sobrevives esta noche, mejor ve a hacer tu testamento'. Y es que él sabía que los hombres-lobo no olvidaban facilmente.

* * *

TBC

Y aquí concluye la primera parte, iba a ser un one-shot, pero no he podido encontrar un final que me guste (significa que el final va a ser horriblemente rebuscado o simple), pero, hey, ya tengo casi toda la historia.

Espero que les guste.

Besos, Kathy


	2. Part II

**Disclaime**r: todo de Rowling.

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi/slash, creo que un poquitín de Dom/Sum, pero no mucho. ¿Un poquitin de humor? Creo que es todo.

**Sumario:** Estamos en una dimensión donde los werewolf tienen todos sus derechos y en cierto modo tienen mas privilegios que los demás. Todos quieren estar relacionados con ellos. Remus no quiere casarse con alguien que este tras su posición social y, siendo un aventurero decide no atarse a nadie; claro, eso es hasta que conoce a Harry a quien nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer... hasta ahora.

**Parejas:** HP/RL, JP/LE (Het), SS/SB, RW/HG (het)

**Clasificación: ** Este capi contiene **Lemmon**.

**Summer Night: Parte II**

Remus sentía que iba a estallar. Ese chiquillo malcriado se había atrevido a interponerse entre su elegido y él. Oh, pero él no lo iba a permitir, así tuviese que secuestrar a su pareja y llevárselo al otro lado del continente para poder marcarlo como suyo.

Se detuvo en seco. Ahora que se ponía a pensar no sabía el nombre del chico. Lo único que recordaba entre la marejada de pasión que lo había consumido era que el joven tenía una estatura media-alta, cabellos negros y maravillosos ojos verdes.

Se sentía con ganas de azotar su cabeza contra la pared; lo había dejado ir sin preguntarle siquiera su nombre. Aunque estaba seguro de que teniéndole en frente lo reconocería, no por su rostro ni su cuerpo, pero por el maravilloso aroma a chocolate y fresas. En cuanto antes lo encontrara, mejor. Ciertamente, mañana tendría un día muy agitado.

Siguió paseando por su habitación. En realidad, esa no era su habitacion, pero Remus había decidido aceptar la oferta de los Potter y quedarse con ellos durante unos días. A fin de cuentas, en su casa, su madre solo conseguiría fastidiarlo tratando de conseguirle 'el perfecto esposo' y su padre no lo dejaría en paz acerca de los negocios de la familia. Salió al balcón, solo para percibir la perturbadora fragancia una vez mas.

* * *

Harry se acostó, pero el sueño no venía a él. Una y otra vez, la imagen de su misterioso... bueno, no tan misterioso amante volvía a su mente. Harry supuso que él era Remus; principalmente por sus ojos dorados que es una característica de los licántropos y siendo que él era el único hombre-lobo invitado a la fiesta.... solo era cuestión de deducción.

Remus era de porte alto, elegante, pero tenía algo feroz en su persona, tal vez era algo en su sangre. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. No podía esperar a volver a verlo.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, tratando de ponerse cómodo y es que no era algo fácil con su... estado. Desde su encuentro con Remus, sus hormonas no se habían calmado en lo mas mínimo y él se rehusaba a complacerse a si mismo.

Abu Tommie lo mataría si se diera cuenta que su querido nieto sucumbía a los deseos de su cuerpo, en vez de controlar sus reacciones físicas. Decidió salir al balcón, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le calmaría un poco.

Estaban ya a inicios de agosto, por lo que las noches estaban bastante frescas, a pesar de las altas temperaturas en el día. Harry se apoyó en la baranda, observando la encantadora vista del lago que desde allí se ofrecía.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó observando el paisaje, pero de pronto escuchó una de las puertas de los balcones abrirse. Se volteó hacia el origen del sonido y se encontró con los increíbles ojos dorados de Remus.

-Remus...- el nombre salió en un callado suspiro... que Remus alcanzó a oír. Lanzándole una interrogadora mirada, preguntó:

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-

-Bueno, siendo que eres el único werewolf en la casa, creo que es bastante obvio- Remus sonrió. La única forma de poder disfrazar su origen es con el uso de lentes de contacto.

Inhaló de nuevo disfrutando del aroma, luego se acercó al joven, inclinándose en la baranda junto a Harry.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Harry Potter- Remus arqueó una ceja, aunque luego de observarlo detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que el joven tenía un remarcable parecido con James, aunque sus ojos y labios eran los de Lilly. La forma de caminar y sostenerse eran las de Padfoot.

Se preguntó quien mas habría dejado una huella en el hermoso muchacho.

-Debí imaginarlo, en verdad tienes algo de ellos en ti. Puedo inclusive ver a Padfoot –una ceja se levantó-... y a Severus.

-Vaya, gracias, estoy seguro de que ellos se alegraran de oír eso-

-Por lo que he oído de ti, no hace mucho presentaste los NEWTs (_N/A: no se la traduccion, lo siento, examenes que se toman a final de septimo año_). Y que los pasaste con honores-

-Todo el reconocimiento se los debo a mis abuelos y bisabuelo. Ellos fueron los que me enseñaron-

-¿Y que planeas hacer de ahora en adelante?-

-Quiero viajar y conocer el mundo. Aún no esta decidido, pero lo mas seguro es que me vaya con Peter. Supongo que sabes las investigaciones que él esta haciendo en las Artes Oscuras para Abu Tommie, lo mas seguro es que vayamos a visitar unas cuantas cuevas de vampiros, al norte de Escocia-

-Veo que estas muy interesado-

-Los vampiros siempre me han interesado, especialmente su estilo de vida, sus costumbres y los descubrimientos que han hecho. Según tengo entendido, ellos lograron crear una poción que los suplementa de sangre, solo teniendo que alimentarse de victimas dos veces por año. Lo bueno es que esa misma poción sirve para personas que hayan perdido mucha sangre.-

-Veo que Severus también te ha tomado bajo su ala-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Te gustaría conocer Egipto?- el cambio de tema fue bastante abrupto, pero el joven no le importó en lo mas minimo.

-Oh, Claro que si!! Imagínate todos esas tumbas llenas de conocimiento, trampas que nadie ha podido pasar, diferentes enemigos que batallar-

-Te gusta la aventura, ¿eh?-

-Jaja, un poco- Remus lo observó directo en los ojos.

El joven se sonrojó un poco, ante la mirada penetrante de Remus. Hermosos ojos dorados. Sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas, las manos de Remus vinieron a descansar contra la baranda cada costado de Harry, mientras éste se inclinaba para aclamar los deliciosos labios.

Con un gemido apenas audible, Harry cruzó la distancia que los separaba, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre mayor, mientras sus labios se unían en un acalorado beso. Las manos de Remus terminaron en la espalda del joven, tratando de acercarlo lo mas posible a su cuerpo.

No podía pasar mas tiempo sin reclamarlo como suyo, su amado; el hombre-lobo levantó las piernas del chico, haciendo que este las envolviera en su cintura, para luego cargarlo hasta su cama. Ambos cayeron en un enredo de piernas y brazos, trantando de quitarse la ropa frenéticamente.

Remus paró por un momento observando al joven bajo él. Labios rojos y húmedos por los besos; entreabiertos en un intento de recobrar su ritmo respiratorio normal. Ojos casi negros por la pasión, mejillas coloradas, una pequeña capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro y lo que se podía ver de su esbelto cuello y pecho. Dos botones habían desaparecido de la camisa del pijama, mientras que el pantalon caía un poco mas abajo de sus caderas.

Si el hombre pensó por un momento que esto lo haría controlarse, estaba muy equivovado, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder fundirse con el joven, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo, por lo que se decidió a seguir el asalto a su boca.

Su lengua pronto encontró el labio superior del joven, el cual empezó a lamer y succionar, hasta que sacó un gemido de su presa. La lengua del joven salió un poco, tratando de hacer contacto con la suya, tratando de que sus lenguas volvieran a envolverse en un juego de pasión.

No pasó mucho antes de que Remus decidiera que su joven tenía toda la razón, era mucho mas divertido la batalla de lenguas; cada una tomando turnos para explorar la boca del otro, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro lentamente.

Su lengua entró de nuevo en la boca de Harry, mientras una de sus manos encontraba una de sus tetillas. El joven soltó un gemido y arqueó su espalda al contacto, tratando de obtener mas fricción. Remus solo pudo emitir un gruñido. 'Es tan sensible, quisiera poder devorarlo...'.

Atravez de la neblina de placer, Harry apenas podía pensar, en un momento estaba hablando tranquilamente con Remus y al otro se encontraba en la cama del hombre, siendo consumido por un montón de sensaciones que nunca supo existieran. Trató de seguir el ejemplo de Remus, con su manos empezó a tocar todo lo que podía de su compañero de cama. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompezados cuando escuchó a su amante gemir.

Remus empezó a besar el esbelto cuello de su acompañante, deteniendose por un momento debajo de la oreja, donde succionó durante un minuto completo; cuando observó el lugar de nuevo, pudo observar que una marca empezaba a aparecer...'eso les enseñará a todos que él es mío', pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Decidió adelanter las cosas un poco; con un movimiento de mano, ambos se encontraron desnudos. Harry decidió en ese momento enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Remus, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, ahogando un gemido cuando sus erecciones hicieron contacto. Ambos empezaron a restregarse en el otro de forma que con cada movimiento sus partes mas intimas se tocaran, los gemidos subían en volumen con cada roce, hasta que Remus tuvo que detenerlo. Un poco mas y todo se habría terminado.

Con una mano restringió todo movimiento de caderas del joven, mientras que con la otra, busco alguna clase de aceite o lubricante en la mesa de noche, siendo ese su día de suerte, ya que los Potter le habían dejado un relajante de músculos en el cajón.

Rápidamente lo abrió y se untó los dedos con la crema. La mano que estaba restringiendo las caderas del joven fue hasta los muslos, abriéndolos ampliamente. Harry se sonrojó ante la posición, ya que quedaba completamente expuesto y vulnerable ante el hombre mayor.

Remus solo le sonrió, mientras que uno de sus dedos lubricados fue a la entrada del chico. Movió su dedo en círculos, antes de decidirse a entrar un poco.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de los labios de Harry, mientras las caderas del joven bajaban un poco para hacer que ese maravilloso dedo lo penetrara un poco mas. Al ver la reacción del joven, Remus hizó que el dedo entrara entero antes de empezar a moverlo dentro y fuera, construyendo un ritmo.

-Oh, merlín, más...por favor, oh, ...- otro dedo se unió al anterior, esta vez el movimiento fue un poco mas rápido, dedos buscando dentro del joven.

-Ahhhhhhh- estrellas estallaron en frente del joven de ojos verdes, moviendo sus caderas salvajemente en busca de mayor contacto- Mas, por favor, Remus, te necesito!!!-

Ante esos ruegos, Remus no pudo resistir más, mientras agregaba un dedo mas, su otra mano encontró el unguento, untando su miembro, de tal manera que la entrada se hiciera menos dolorosa para el joven.

Los dedos que tormentaban a Harry desaparecieron inesperadamente, dejando al chico vacío, insatisfecho. La cabeza del miembro de Remus contra su entrada lo hizo volver a moverse, pero en esta ocasión, un poco desconcertado. El miembro de Remus era ENORME, no había manera de que su cuerpo lo pudiese recibir.

Percibiendo la aprehensión del joven, Remus se dobló para besarlo, robándole en aliento, mientras una de sus manos iba a la erección del chico, masajeándola.

Los gemidos volvieron a salir de la garganta del joven, quien había olvidado todo menos esa maravillosa mano. Mientras Remus entró lentamentamente en el apretado canal, deteniéndose cuando el joven bajo él se tensó.

Remus se preguntó cuanto tiempo podría resistir antes de penetrar al joven completamente; el ajustado anillo de músculo que lo contenía en ese momento solo aumentaba su deseo y desesperación. 'Merlin, es tan apretado...caliente...delicioso'. Sintió que el músculo se relajó un poco, y con un solo empujón, el hombre estuvo completamente dentro de Harry.

Harry por su parte tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que el grito de dolor escapara sus labios. Sintió que una lengua empezaba a lamerle tratando de que soltara el labio, lavando la sangre que en él había.

Esa misma lengua empezó luego a succionar sus tetillas, su cuello, su oido, mientras que la mano en su miembro empezó a moverse sobre él, haciendo que este recobrara su antigua erección. No pasó mucho antes de que el joven empezara a desear mas movimiento en su interior, quería que Remus lo llenara completamente, quería que el fuego acumulado en su vientre explotara.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero... tengo...necesito...- sin decir mas, Remus retiró su miembro casi por completo del cuerpo de Harry, antes de volver a entrar con un fuerte empujón, que fue directo a la glándula de Harry.

Ambos gritaron a la sensación que los invadía. Casi salvajemente, Remus entraba y salía del joven cuerpo, sus manos abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo para poder sostener al joven por las caderas, haciendo la penetración mas fácil, mas rápida, mas apasionada.

Las manos de Harry fueron a dar contra la cabecera de la cama, agarrándose fuertemente a ella, empujando contra Remus, deseando mas contanto; mientras gemidos escapaban sus labios.

-Ohh, si, maaaaas. Remus, oh merlín, ohhh, ahhh, siii, mas rapido, ahhhhhh- mientras Remus se mordía el labio inferior, concentrándose solo en penetrar al joven que se retorcía bajo él.

El clímax se aproximaba y ambos lo sabían. Harry volteaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que por último tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, su espalda haciendo un arco, eyaculando como nunca en su vida a la vez que un grito, que debió resonar por toda la casa, se dejó escuchar.

-AAAHHH, REMUS- las ya de por si estrechas paredes que envolvían a Remus se contrajeron aún mas, haciendo que el hombre también llegara a su orgasmo con un 'Harry' gruñido-grito.

Ambos trataron de recuperar la respiración, Remus sobre Harry, acariciando el sudoroso cabello, su miembro aún dentro del joven.

Remus se volteó en la cama quedando de espaldas y arrastrando a Harry consigo aún unidos. El libido de Remus comenzaba a despertar de nuevo.

Harry se retorció un poco, tratando de acomodarse, con lo que consiguió sacarle un gemido a Remus. Sonriendo maliciosamente, el chico se levantó un poco y se dejó caer sobre el ya completamente erecto miembro.

Remus tomó en su mano la media erección de Harry y con unos cuantos toques, el joven ya estaba duro dando dulces gemidos.

Y fue en esta posisión que los habitantes de la casa los encontraron. James estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, totalmente sonrojado. Lilly furiosa de que alguien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a su pequeño ángel, su boca se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua. Severus y Sirius estaban divididos entre felicidad por sus seres queridos y el deseo de proteger a su querido sobrino.

Harry, que hasta el momento no los habían notado (Remus tampoco), decidió ese momento para empezar a danzar sobre el vientre de Remus, sus caderas iban de arriba a abajo, moviéndose en círculos. Remus no podía controlar los gemidos que dejaban su boca, su espalda arqueada, sus manos fueron por voluntad propia hasta las caderas de Harry, buscando un contacto mas profundo.

James puso una mano sobre la boca de Lilly justo cuando ella iba a comenzar a gritar, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, las otros dos hombres le siguieron. No antes de que Severus pusiera unos cuantos hechizos. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de ellos, los cuatro no escucharon sonido alguno.

Sin mas que decir, los cuatro se retiraron a descansar, ya mañana se encargarían de la parejita....

* * *

Harry despertó para encontrarse sobre un musculoso y dorado pecho. Los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a él, haciendo que una sonrisa adornara sus labios. Teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su amante, el joven fue a su habitación, quince minutos después, recien duchado y cambiado, el joven volvió a entrar en la habitación para encontrar a Remus en pantalones, mirando frenéticamente en el baño.

-¿Sucede algo, Remus?- el hombre lobo se volvió hacia él, en unos cuantos segundos se encontró rodeado de fuertes brazos, antes de que su boca fuera tomada en un dulce beso.

-Estaba buscándote-

-Bueno, ya me encontraste, ahora cambiate y bajemos a desayunar-

-No podemos desayunar en cama- dijo Remus con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

-Nope, tengo hambre. Dime, ¿te ha dicho alguien que eres insaciable?-

-Muchas veces- ante esto, Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-Lo supongo- viendo como había cambiado el humor de su Harry, de inmediato dijo.

-Aunque sé que tu serás la unica persona que me lo diga de ahora en adelante-

Una sonrisa afloró a los labios de Harry. Remus era conocido por su independencia, no quería ni pensar en lo que sería de él si el hombre decidiera que solo lo quiere como una aventura pasajera.

-Mejor vamos a comer, me estoy estarvando- dijo el joven.

-Como quieras, prongsy- respondió el otro con burla.

-Para tu información, mi forma de animago es un hermoso lobo negro, así que nada de Prongsy, el unico que tiene cuernos es mi padre- Harry se sonrojó, eso no había salido como él lo quería.

-Woa, voy a tener que hablar con tu padre y Lilly. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-

-Oh, Cállate- el hombre-lobo solo soltó una gran carcajada, mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-Que bueno que al fin se presentan- Lilly levantó una perfilada ceja, sus ojos verdes ardiendo.

-Lilly, umhmm ¿nos esperabas?-

-Ya lo creo. Espero que tengas una buena explicación Remus Lupin, si no quieres que vaya de tras de ti con un látigo y me encarge de castrarte. Si crees que vas a usar a mi hijo como al resto de tus amantes estas muy equivocado...- Remus la interrumpió.

-El es mi elegido. Y pediré formalmente su mano si es eso lo que deseas-

Cuatro pares de ojos los miraban sorprendidos (lil, jamsei, siri y sev), mientras que otros tres los miraban con diversión (albie, tommie, minnie).

-Así que, ¿cuando es la boda?- preguntó Tommie alegremente, para el horror de Remus y Harry.

* * *

Una semana después, Remus y Harry se encontraban cerca de la chimenea, despidiendose de todos. Dentro de unos cuantos minutos, ambos partirían hacia Egipto, donde vivirían con Bill hasta que terminaran la misión.

Harry se encontraba superemamente feliz de poder al fin realizar su sueño, a su lado se encontraban Ron, Hermione e, increíblemante, un vivo Draco. No que eso digera mucho, ya que la venganza de Remus no había sido para nada suave, aunque tampoco algo mortal.

Después de unas cuantas palabras con Remus, Harry logró que no lo despellejara, por lo que el hombre-lobo decidió por algo sencillo. Luego de hacer que todo el hermoso cabello platinado se volvieran rizos y los tinturara rosado con mechones verdes y negros (_ughh --u_) hizo que su piel tomara un color rojizo estilo sonrojo Weasley que duraría por lo menos dos semanas mas.

Aparte de esto, Remus quería usar el hechizo _castatrus,_ pero Harry no creyó que su amigo pudiese soportar eso también. Ante la mirada de cachorrito abandonado que el joven pelinrego le puso, Remus no pudo mas que desistir. Claro, después de una ronda de besos, y hacerse el díficil por cerca de dos horas.

Al menos Draco no los vería sino hasta el proximo año...

Ahora, si Severus pudiese crear una poción que les permitiera tener hijos, claro que no para el futuro cercano, ambos tendrían todo lo que una persona podría desear.

_

* * *

_

_Tres años después_

Con la influencia de los Lupin y los Potter, además de las maravillosas pociones de Severus, Harry y Remus tuvieron sus primeros bebes, trillizos. Conseguir una mujer dispuesta a cargar los bebes por los nueve meses sin reclamar derechos parentales había sido dificil, pero lo habían conseguido después de un largo año de espera.

Y esa era la parte fácil, ahora lo que quedaba era que Severus pudiese convinar el material genético de ambos padres en el niño. El brillante cerebro de Severus vino a la conclusión de que convirtiendo los espermatozoides en óvulos y luego fecundándolo sería la solución perfecta; si esto no funcionaba, tendría que haber dos embarazos, un niño con los genes de un Lupin y el otro con los genes Potter.

Gracias a Merlín la idea funcionó y ahora tenían dos niños y una niña. Ambos con los ojos ambar y tintes verdosos, cabellos negros azabache y desordenado, excepto en la niña que tenía mechones rojizos y el cabello era algo rizado.

Y así empezó la nueva aventura de los Lupin-Potter. Misión: ¿Como ser buenos padres?

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Muchísisisimas gracias por los reviews, me alegro que el inico les haya gustado, espero que me den su opinion sobre este capi. Siento haberme tardado en poner este capitulo, pero no sabía como terminarlo. Besos.

Gracias Especiales a:

**RAC, ****Relley-chan, ****May Potter, Kat Basted, Herms Malfoy, Amazona Verde, Silvia, Fallen Fan, GabyKinomoto, PotterGrangerHermione, Nevichii, Futhark, Katherine, Pekenyita, Cherry Lestrange **


End file.
